


Silver and Gold

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Older Characters, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Draco's birthday.





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco's birthday.

When Draco was fifteen, had he thought about it, he'd likely have imagined himself spending his fiftieth birthday in a five star hotel. In Paris. With Pansy Parkinson.

By twenty he'd disabused himself of any notion of a witch by his side but he still had a taste for the finer things in life.

At thirty-five he met the love of his life. Of course they'd known each other before—the wizarding world was impossibly small. And he hadn't realised at the time just how besotted he'd been. That was, however, when he saw him in a new light. 

It was a revelation.

"I wasn't sure you'd agree to this."

Draco turned his head toward the man beside him. "It was your suggestion and you have more reason than I do to have no interest in camping."

Draco never really enjoyed the outdoors but a wizard's tent as well as a strong bug-repelling charm were able to convince him. 

The promise of sex helped, too.

"It's not bad in the right circumstances." Harry laced their fingers together. "Ready for your present?"

Draco inhaled sharply when Harry pulled a small box from his pocket.

"You can't be serious." 

"Where better than under the stars?" Harry seemed unable to keep the grin from his face. "Look, there's Draco."

Draco followed Harry's finger though he knew exactly where to look. He remembered his mother showing him how to find the constellation—its tail between Ursa Major and Ursa Minor—when he was a boy.

So very long ago.

"You don't have to decide now."

"Honestly, Potter," Draco replied, taking the box from Harry. 

Maybe he wasn't eating caviar at the George V, buxom beauty on his arm, but looking at the silver band, he knew he was where he was meant to be.


End file.
